


More than friends but not yet lovers

by Nozomi_ramen



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_ramen/pseuds/Nozomi_ramen
Summary: As you grow up, the meaning of two people going out really diverse.Yet we tend to stick with the thought that it indicates a romantic relationship.There are things better to be left unspoken, and things that should be clarified.





	1. They seemed to notice though they kept it unspoken

Nailed it.

Chiba formed a smile, looking at the target shot through by his bullet.

"Let's head home."

He turned around to pack his gun, with the smile remaining on his face.

Boy, my firing range did extend.

He thought to himself.

However, there was no reply.

"Hayami?" he asked as he looked up.

What came in sight was Hayami's blushing face.

Noticing him staring, she seemed to panic somehow.

Wait a?

He lowered his head, with his face blushing under his long bangs.

With her cheeks redden, Hayami brought out some sort of girlish atmosphere.

And she seemed even adorable with the shyness on her face.

"I'm almost done, leaving together?"

He asked again, avoiding eye contact.

She remained silence and nodded.

Meanwhile, she wasn't as calm as she acts like.

It wasn't her first time to watch him practice.

But somehow, she just couldn't take her eyes off him.

And the smile on his face when he looked up...

She blushed again with her mind filled up with those thoughts.

"What's wrong with me..."

She muttered to herself.

"What?" Chiba lifted his gun case,and walked toward Hayami with a puzzled look.

"Nothing."

She shook her head, glancing back at him.

But soon she looked downwards, as if hoping her fore hair could have hid her uneasiness.

Obviously, it wasn't working.

Thought it may had worked for Chiba.

Chiba stared at her for a while, as if amazed of how lovely she could be.

He smiled again softly, with the twilight glowing behind him.

He stepped forward, but than paused and turned back.

He eyed Hayami to catch up (do not question how Hayami gets it).

She simply glared back with her usual cool look, as if to blame him for bringing owls to Athen, and followed.

Chiba turned around again, letting out a grin.

Tsundere sure is quite.

They walked along side by side.

Hayami covertly peeked at him.

Awared of her looking, he turned to face her.

She shook her head and looked forward again.

Same thoughts occupied their minds.

It felt like something had changed.

And it feels hard to say it out loud..., but maybe there's no need.

Everything's perfect the way they are right now.

They both smiled as the sun sets in their background.

Accidentally catching a glimpse of each other, they exchanged uneasy looks.

How cute.

They both thought so as they walked their way home.


	2. The words that slipped out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you grow up, the meaning of two people going out really diverse.  
> Yet we tend to stick with the thought that it indicates a romantic relationship.  
> There are things better to be left unspoken, and things that should be clarified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the major reasons to get attracted to the couple is how they have chemistry with each other.  
> And that just makes the misunderstanding between them extra cute!  
> There's a little bit of Karma/Rio in the end, another beloved Couple of mine.  
> Hope you will enjoy it!  
> btw, thanks for the kudos, they really make my dayヽ(￣▽￣)ノ

Nakamura is sitting in front of Hayami.

"Hey Rinka~"

Hayami closed her notebook and looked up.

"The holiday is right around the corner, let's have some fun on Christmas eve!"

She said in an excited tone.

"Got something."

Hayami answered as she fliped through the notebook again.

"Something… What! A date? A boy? Who is it!?"

She burst into questions.

Well, we couldn't blame her.

It's Hayami Rinka, having "something", on Christmas Eve.

This is gonna be so fun.

Hayami looked away, refusing to answer.

Of course, Nakamura didn't miss her redden cheeks.

"Hey guys, what are you up to? "

Yada asked as she came by.

"Wanna hang out with me on Christmas Eve?"

Nakamura asked.

"Don't reject me, I just got turned down by Rinka for her date."

She added, as she pretended to weep, which made Yada laugh.

"Sure. But, Rinka, are you seeing someone?"

She was also surprised, for Hayami always seemed to stay alone quietly.

"It's not a date."

Then why are you blushing?

They kept the question inside.

"So...is it with Chiba kun?"

Hayami nodded, struggling to act calm and to ignore their taunting sight.

Though she was betrayed by her blush.

"It's Christmas Eve! There's only you two! And you're saying it's not a date?"

Nakamura shouted exaggeratedly.

"Yeah, come on, Rinka."

Yada followed.

"Be honest, do you really got no feelings for him?"

"Not at all."

She shook her head as she said so.

Her eyes met with Chiba, who had just passed through the back door. 

She froze for a moment but soon turned away.

Meanwhile, Chiba had heard every words of her's, though they weren't spoke out loud.

I thought that meant something, I mean, saying yes…

His eyes gleamed with dejection, which had been hid perfectly under his fringe.

He threw himself to his seat, and started to draw random items on his notebook.

Maybe it's just not the perfect timing, he thought as he withdrew his plan.

Hayami sneaked a glance at him, who was quietly drawing something with his face hidden under his long bangs.

Doesn't he care at all?

A sense of depression struck her.

To be honest, she actually is, well, attracted to him.

But the spoken words couldn't be taken back, regardless of how regretful she is.

As for explaining, it seems quite unpractical considering her pride.

They sighed at the same moment, silently cursing themselves.

Neither did they notice Nakamura and Yada snickering.

"Hey Nakamura, what's the deal?" Karma asked as he approached.

"Knock it off, I'm onto something."

She snapped as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Am I missing something?"

"Rio asked me and Rinka out on Christmas Eve, but Rinka's got a date."

Yada explained without taking her eyes off Chiba and Hayami.

"Well, Nakamura's got one, too."

Karma said as he wrapped his arm around Nakamura's waist.

"Sorry but, she's mine.Go find someone else."

"Since when am I, umm."

Karma pressed his lips against hers, keeping her from more talking.

Yada struggled for a moment, which is more amusing, the two of them still bitter about what had happened or the kissing scene of the couple right by her side?

She simply let out a laugh eventually, none of those are my business anyway.


End file.
